Crazy Grady
by Hurricane.'97
Summary: She never knew what it was like to want, to love someone. It was like being hit by a lightning when she found out how much she loved them. Everything they did left her breathless, every touch made her feel like she was on fire. She'd rather be their friend, than lose what they have. They would never be hers, and she was okay with that. Because she would always be theirs. Always.
1. Crazy Grady's name is Evan

Scott was running.

He didn't know who it was, or _what_ it was. All he knew that he was being hunted by a wolf-like thing and that he needed to _run_. Every nerve in his body wanted to freeze in terror but his instinct burned in him, yelling at him to run and save himself.

What felt like hours, but were only minutes, he ran when his lungs started to burn in a way that was familiar. The way your lungs burned when you couldn't breath and your lungs _begged_ for oxygen and you felt like you were about to collapse. Scott made a quick decision and hid behind a fallen tree. He wheezed as he fumbled with his inhaler, shaking it before taking two quick breadths. After he felt the burn fading a little and the cold air entering his lungs it was that he noticed the lack of noise. It was not the normal silence, but the horror movie silence when you couldn't even hear the crickets.

Scott was so haunting Stiles' ass if he didn't survive this.

The next few seconds were a blur but Scott remembered a burning pain on his side and being _terrified_ out of his mind. He was not proud of the very unmanly shrieks that left his mouth. The relief he felt when the heavy weight disappeared from above him made almost him cry with relief. Blindly he stumbled and tried to run before something grabbed him, making him stand on two legs. Scott froze only briefly enough to notice the brilliant red hair and the lack of wolfy-ness before he grabbed at their jacket and followed them.

"Keep running!" He heard over the pounding of his heart.

Hope blossomed in Scott's heart when they stumbled on the road, which was immediately replaced with terror when the head lights of an SUV shined on him. Convinced that the blaring horn was going to be the last thing he heard before he died, reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the other person and curled protectively on them.

The SUV swerved around them, the tires screeching on the wet road, and kept speeding away until it disappeared into the darkness, leaving both him and the other person breathing heavily as the terror slowly started to fade from their bloodstreams.

Scott finally took a long look at the other person and noticed that it was a girl. He knew who she was. He almost didn't recognised her because of her newly dyed red hair. It was Crazy Grady. He remembered that her family and been found dead in what people said seemed like satanic ritualistic sacrifice thingy. This had made her an easy target for the bullies. And after a while the bullying had gotten so bad, her Satanist uncle (that's what everyone whispered) had taken her out of school in the middle of the year, and she wasn't seen for the rest of the freshmen year.

"You okay?" Grady asked him, light brown eyes looking him up and down for any injuries.

Scott went to answer he was fine when his right side suddenly throbbed with pain. He winced when his hoodie rubbed against the crescent shaped wound on his side as he lifted it up. Oh god, his Mom was going to kill him.

The sudden howl of a wolf made him look up. Even Grady looked around warily as if the wolf was going to suddenly pounce on them and finish its job. Her grip tightened on his arm, which had Scott blushing because he suddenly noticed that she had never let go of his arm the whole time. A _girl_ was grabbing _his arm_. God, Scott, seriously? This is so not the time!

"Let's go." Grady murmured quietly, before leading him towards the opposite edge of the road and into the preserves.

When they were far enough from the main road Grady let go of his arm and started leading him towards...um? Where were they going?

"Where are we going?" Scott asked, wincing every time the bite on his side pulled too much.

"My house." Was her short reply.

Was he the only one feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence? Grady's constant unwavering stride said yes. The way she walked was how someone would walk in their own backyard, knowing exactly where to step and the branches she avoided in the darkness. Scott had to squint to see 6 feet in front of him. He couldn't stop the sudden hiss of pain that escaped him when he had to climb over the fallen tree.

Grady stopped and turned to look at him, a frown on her face. She had this conflicted took on her face, as if having an internal battle.

"My house is not far. I have a first aid kit you can use to patch yourself up. Then I'll drive you to the hospital." She tried to give him a comforting smile.

"No!" Scott immediately exclaimed, and felt guilty when her smile disappeared. "I mean, you don't have to do that. Point me in the right direction and I'll just…. Walk." Grady's face just screamed that he was being stupid.

"You have an injury that might get infected and cause you a very ugly death, and you'd rather just _walk_?" Grady raised her eyebrows as she mocked him.

"My Mom's a nurse. I know how to dress a wound, so I'll be fine." He could not, in any way, let his Mom find out about this. He'd be grounded for life!

Grady's face just seemed like she realized something, but rather than voice it she turned around and started walking again.

"I'll drive you home." And the discussion was over.

Awkward silence.

"Thank you." The falter in Grady's step was the only sigh that she had heard him. "For saving me from that thing." Scott choked out when she didn't say anything. God, why does this have to be so awkward!

"Would have done it for anyone." Was the only thing she said before the forest terrain cleared up into a well maintained Garden. Scott couldn't see much, but he could see a small patch of vegetables, and besides it lots of flowers.

Scott had to stop his jaw from dropping when his eyes fell in the giant house. It looked like it was made of wood and stone (yes, he knew that was not a helpful description at all), like the Victorian period house. From the time when the women still wore gowns and stuff and men had to wear suits and people travelled in carriages.

Grady led him towards the front door which had a big metal bell besides it rather than a normal doorbell. Scott noticed that she just opened the door and walked in.

"You don't lock your door?" Grady's lips twitched into a small smile at Scott's gaping expression.

"No one comes here." She assured him leading him to the living room which had a _fire place._ Not an electrical one either, but a legit fire place that had a stack of fire wood besides it.

Scott felt like a fish out of water in the giant posh room. Grady dropped her one shouldered bag on one of the couches and lead Scott down a hallway. She opened the third door on the right revealing a bathroom. Compared to the rest of the house the bathroom was pretty modern with its marble floors and sink and the giant ceramic tub.

Scott had no idea how this had happened. The day had started normal. That should have been first his sign. Then Stiles and his half dead body, then the mutated wolf thing and now he was standing in a bathroom in the house of a girl he barely knew but everyone had called crazy. And he had to pee.

Grady entered the room and threw a small Tupperware box at him that he fumbled to catch. He really needed to practice lacrosse more. He couldn't expect to be first in line if he kept fumbling his catches like that.

"I'm Scott McCall." Scott suddenly blurted out, when he realised that he never introduced himself. Grady was now sitting on the black marble counter besides the sink fiddling with her phone. Her explanation 'I'm not letting a stranger roam around unattended in my house. I'd rather have you in my sight at all times'.

"I know." She said. She looked at him as he modestly tried to bandage his side without removing his clothes, which made her supress a smirk. God, he was adorkable.

"You can remove your clothes, you know. It'll be easier for you." She hummed, before she raised her eyebrows. "Unless you want me to do it for you." Scott made a sound that sounded like a choked cat. "I meant dressing your wound, not removing your clothes, idiot."

"I'm good." Scott choked out, puppy eyes wide and avoiding eye contact. Was the room getting warmer?

Another awkward silence.

Before Scott could say something stupid to break the silence, again, Grady spoke up.

"I'm Evan." She shifted on the counter and cleared her throat. "Grady."

The smile that Scott gave her was brighter than her soul.

"Nice to meet you, Evan Grady." Scott smiled. Scott hesitated on his next words, not sure if he should speak them or not. "We had some classes together in freshman year." Scott blurted out, wincing. Well, apparently his mouth had a brain of its own.

Evan looked up from her very expensive looking phone, and her eyes darkened at the memories.

"I know." She conformed his statement. "I remember you." She motioned towards her mouth. "You used to have braces."

Scott subconsciously moved his tongue over his now brace-less teeth. "Yeah."

"And my family was killed." Scott dropped the roll of tape from his hands. "And I was bullied to the point that I had to be taken out of school." Scott's mouth opened and closed like a fish, no idea what to say to that.

"I-uh…" He stammered. She winced at what she had said, crinkling her nose (which was cute).

"Sorry. My psychiatrist said that I get really offensive whenever someone brings up my family." She said, fiddling with her phone. Scott picked up the tape and continued taping the bandages on his side. "Sometimes I even beat the crap out of them."

Scott contemplated for the first time Grady actually _was_ crazy.

Evan burst into sniggers at the look on his face, which kinda relaxed Scott.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." She said to him.

Scott cut off the tape with some scissors before starting to put everything in the box.

"Let it be. I'll clean it up later." Evan spoke up from the doorway of the bathroom.

Scott hesitated looking at the mess of blood soaked balls of cotton he had made.

"At least let me clean away the blood." Scott tried to compromise.

"Blood doesn't scare me." Her eyes were hard again.

"I'm not saying it does. I just don't want to trouble you more than I already probably am." Scott said, standing firm. His mom had taught him better manners than that. Evan just raised her eyebrow at him, turned to walk away the door.

"Fine. I'll be standing by the front door." She muttered before walking away.

Scott sighed before searching for the trash can which he found under the sink. He carefully wrapped up the trash bad before pushing it in the trash can. He washed the blood from the sink so it was white and shiny again. Then he packed up the first aid (just the way his mom had taught him) and just left it in the counter not knowing what to do with it.

Evan was waiting by the front door just like she said, and walked out when she saw him. Scott followed her towards a beat-up looking four door brown truck. And in a few minutes they were driving towards Scott's home, with Scott giving the directions.

"Are you attending the school this year?" Scott spoke over the screaming voice blaring from the speakers.

"Yeah." Evan answered. "Can't wait." Even he didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice. And he didn't blame her after what happened in freshmen year.

"You know," Scott started. "You can sit with me and my friend during lunch." Scott's ears were suddenly burning. "I mean, if you want to." He mumbled.

Evan gave him a small smile (choosing to ignore his horrible grammar). "That's sweet of you, McCall. But I think I'll brave out the first day by myself." She let out a breath. "Facing my demons and all that crap."

"Well, my offer still stands." Scott said. "Turn left here. My home will be the fourth one on the left."

Evan nodded, and in a few moments they were outside a cosy looking house that was nowhere near as impressive as Evans house, but it was homey.

"Thanks, again, for helping me." Scott said, before a yawn escaped him. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Evan said, giving him a small smile. With a wave she was pealing out of his driveway the tires screeching, disappearing into the night.


	2. Motivational speaker

_**Crazy Grady**_

 **2\. Motivational speaker.**

The next time Scott saw Evan was the next day when he arrived at school.

Well, actually he saw her truck first, but that's beside the point.

She climbed out of her truck, neon green head phones on her head and a cream coloured backpack that had clearly seen better days. People didn't give her second glance. Maybe that's what she wanted, that's why she dyed her hair.

Scott almost jumped when he felt something slam into him. He turned around and saw Jackson Whitmore climbing out of his _Porsche_ , with his 'I'm-greater-than-you-and-you-know-it' attitude. Scott briefly wondered how he fit in the small car with all the ego.

"Dude." Jackson scolded. "Watch the paintjob."

One of Jackson's buddies called him, and he walked away with another sneer. _Smug asshole._ Scott looked back towards Evan but she was gone.

* * *

Evan was already in class when he arrived. She was sitting on the corner most seat at the back of the classroom, headphones on, eating snickers while she scribbled something in her notebook. Stiles sat down in front of her, so he went to sit beside Stiles.

"Not there, Mr. McCall." Scott froze before his butt could touch the seat. "I'm sure you and Mr. Stilinski will somehow manage to disrupt my class, _again_." The class was filled with giggles and whispers, just like it always did when someone was in trouble. "Take the seat….." All the seats except the one beside Stiles and the one in front of it were filled. "The seat before it. And no talking." With that the Teacher turned and started writing on the green board and everyone resumed their gossiping.

Scott sat on the seat before he could feel anymore embarrassed. He felt something hit his head (a paper ball) and he turned around and saw that Evan was looking at him. When their eyes met she grinned and winked at him, causing Scott to smile at her.

Stiles turned to see who Scott was smiling at and saw a girl grinning at Scott. When she saw him looking at her, she cheekily made kissy lips at him, which made him immediately turn around with red blotches on his cheek. Stiles mouthed a 'Shut up' at Scott who was trying to hide his grin.

Just then Mr. Michael immediately started writing on the white board. Like, dude, it's the first day of school.

"As you all know," He started with his back to the classroom, writing on the white board. "There indeed was a body found in the woods last night," Evan immediately looked up at that news, pausing in her doodling. _What the f-?_ "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you," He finished writing 'Kafka's Metamorphosis' and turned to look at them with his beady eyes. "That the police have a suspect in custody," Evan noticed McCall and Stilinski exchanging confused looks. " Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." Cue the united groaning of the class.

Just then Scott flinched when he heard the ringing of a cell phone. He looked around and saw that nobody else seemed to have heard the ringing. He turned around and saw Evan and Stiles reading their syllabus, both of their lips moving as they mouthed the words. He looked out the window when he heard a girl's voice.

"What do we have here?" Mr. Michael spoke up, picking up a notice from his desk. "Looks like we have a new student in class." Evan closed her eyes and rolled her lips in. _Stop talking. For the love of god, stop talking._ "Ms. Evangeline Grady?" Everyone, except Scott who was looking at the door, swerved to look at THE Crazy Grady who was back in school. Evan clenched her jaw and glared at everyone who dared to make eye contact with her. (And she may or may not have practiced that glare in the mirror.)

Just then walked in the vice-principal with a brunette girl, momentarily saving Evan from the stares.

And Scott was screwed.

With wide eyes he took in the new girl. Her beautiful glossy brown curls, her snow white fair skin, those pink lips, _and god_ those beautiful brown eyes. His breath hitched when she shyly smiled at the class. And _Jesus Christ those dimples were going to be the death of him._

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Vice announced before immediately leaving the classroom.

Oh god, she was walking towards him! SHE was walking towards HIM! _What do I do? What do I do?! BREATHE!_ Allison walked past him, and the scent of cherries filled his nose. ( _Bad idea! BAD IDEA!_ ) And sat down in the empty seat behind him _. Scott, think something, quick!_ Scott picked up his pen and turned around offering Allison his pen. _She was even more beautiful up close._

"Thanks." Allison smiled, but seemed confused when Scott turned around.

Scott couldn't stop smiling for the whole class.

Yep, he was screwed.

* * *

Evan _hated_ high school.

And not in the grumpy teenager way, but really _truly hated_ _it_. People were already whispering. Some admired her courage, some were sympathetic, some people didn't care at all (in Evan's opinion those were the best). And then there were the assholes. Those who fed on anger and torment and _bullying_. The cruel ones.

Evan had been hit on the head with a paper ball in the corridor. She had ignored the giggling and instead had chosen to simply clench her jaw and walk away before she knocked someone's teeth out. ( _Count to ten, Evan. Count to ten._ She heard her Therapists voice.)

Lunch had just started and Evan was walking towards her locker to exchange her books for the next classes. Also the fact that she was avoiding the cafeteria. She had even brought her own lunch instead of buying it. (Some brownie and a couple of snickers, one she already ate in English class.) She opened her locker, and put her books in it, mentally debating whether or not to eat the second bar of snickers she had kept in her locker. She loved the chocolate and caramel goodness. It was salty and sweet _and_ it had peanuts!

Evan decided she deserved the snickers and snatched it, before closing her locker.

"Hi!"

"Ahhh ohgod!" Evan jumped a foot in the air when McCall suddenly appeared from behind her locker.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to scare you!" Scott apologized, his puppy eyes wide.

"You didn't scare me!" Evan snapped, adjusting her plaid over shirt. "You just surprised me." Evan continued more calmly. "Did you want something?"

"It's lunch. So I thought I'd walk with you to the cafeteria." Scott grinned.

Evan adjusted her backpack and started walking _away_ from the cafeteria. And Scott followed her (like a puppy).

"Do you really wanna be seen with me?" Evan asked.

"I don't care what other people think." Scott said, firmly.

"That's cute." Evan snared.

"Evan, you saved my life last night. And I'm not doing this because I feel like I owe you something." Scott grabbed her arm and turned her down a corridor. "I'm doing this because you saw something attack me and instead of running away like a normal person, you decided to stay and help me."

If Scott knew Evan better, he would have said she was blushing because of his complement.

"All I did was throw a rock at it." Evan mumbled, letting Scott lead her where ever.

"Exactly!" Scott beamed.

Scott pulled them both to a stop outside the cafeteria. _The cheeky muffin_. He had led her straight towards the place she was avoiding, without her noticing!

"I'm not going in there!" Evan declared.

"Come on!" Scott encouraged. He started massaging her shoulders, like you would a wrestler before they entered the ring. "Remember what you told me yesterday?" Scott stopped when her shoulders went ridged under his touch.

"Fight my demons?" Evan answered. She remembered that.

"Yeah!" Scott grinned. "Come on! You deserve this!"

"I deserved to be stared at like a lunatic?" Evan deadpanned.

"No!" Scott sputtered out. "You deserve to walk in there and eat lunch like a normal person. And not hide from people just because they don't understand you."

Evan stared at Scott for a few moments. Enough to make him start feeling uncomfortable.

"Ever thought of a career in motivational speaking?" Was all she said before slammed the door open and entered the cafeteria with her chin high with powerful strides, thinking about the ways she could murder everyone in the room. Scott followed her after a second.

* * *

 **A/N-** I am so sorry it took so long to update! I just wanted to give you all a satisfactory chapter! Unfortunately I am only updating have of what I originally wanted to, cause I got stuck at a point and didn't understood how to word my imagination.

 **BTW** **DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF! ONLY MY CHARACTER AND WHATEVER YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE FROM THE SHOW!**

 ** _LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE FOR_ GalaxyGuest _AND_ Ladyiceblue _FOR REVIEWING MY FIRST CHAPTER_**

 ** _AND_ IJustWannaBeAHero, Ladyiceblue, snapplemore,  13 AND _FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY_**

 ** _AND_ Ladyiceblue _AGAIN FOR FAVOURITING MY STORY_**

 ** _YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!_**

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO READ & REVIEW!_**

HURRICANE OUT!


	3. Her vegetable patch

A/N- I have no excuses. Just that I am a lazy assbutt.

THANKYOU SO MUCH TheCatalystx for the awesome review that made me write this not so satisfactory chapter. (But its something!)

Disclaimer: Don't own teen wolf. No matter how much I wish I did. I own only my OC's and my original stuff that you won't recognize from the show.

* * *

Stiles knew he was staring with his mouth open.

His _best friend_ had just walked into the cafeteria with _The Crazy Grady_. He knew her name was Evangeline Grady. He had (quite obviously) looked into the case that was the massacre of the Grady family. (He was curious. Sue him.) Calling her anything other than Crazy Grady just felt weird. Like that person you always mention by their last name, and calling them anything other than that left a bad taste at the back of his throat. Like one of those sticky caramel candies that somehow always got stuck on the roof of his mouth. And then people always gave him weird looks when he stuck his finger in his mouth to remove said sticky caramel candy. What else was he supposed to do? Let it collect in his mouth until it choked him? Did you know how many people die due to choking in a year? A LOT!

Stiles pulled the brake on the train of his thoughts and looked between his best friend and The Crazy Grady (and yes with the whole capital letters at the start of every word). Grady just takes out her lunch and _holy crap its brownies that look absolutely divine._

"Stiles, Evan. Evan, my best friend." Scott introduces them after an awkward moment and Stiles feels a little smug because Scott introduced him as his _Best friend._

"I know who she is. /What kind of name is 'Styles'? " Stiles and Evan spoke at the same time. They narrowed their eyes at each other. Evan slowly put her half eaten brownie back inside the Tupperware box and _why did that brownie look so good?_

"It's a nickname. /Of course you do." They both spoke again at the same time.

"Would you stop that?" This time they spoke in unison.

"Seriously, stop." Scott chewed on his carrot sticks. This was better than TV drama with Evan's narrowed eyes and Stiles' flared nostrils.

"Stop it! I said 'Stop'!"

They both leaned back in their seats with annoyed expressions on their faces before they both suddenly leaned forward and started speaking at the same time.

"On the count of three I'm gonna speak a random word. One, two, three: curly fries!" They both leaned back with shocked expressions on their faces. Then they both turned towards Scott and in unison said.

"That was creepy."

Scott couldn't stop giggling.

And the next fifteen minutes consisted of Stiles and Evan talking about brownies (Evan let them have one piece that she made them share), talking about the most horrible teacher (they both agreed it was Harris) and then the topic changed to how to murder a person and get away with it, and they somehow were having an in depth conversation about the zombie apocalypse and that _yes Scott the zombie apocalypse will happen and our time will rise._

Scott noticed that Evan would sometimes make a rash comment that would make all three of them pause, before she would laugh it off. She had made a casual comment about how being bullied made you socially awkward. Scott didn't doubt that at all.

After a few minutes the bell rang, forcing them to leave for the rest of their classes. Evan was glad because the social interaction had exhausted her. She honestly hadn't expected Scott to talk to her during school. Any normal person would have ignored her. _She_ would have ignored herself. Scott probably only talked to her because she helped him. That has to be it. Tomorrow he would ignore her and everything would go back to her normal routine. With that thought she relaxed her shoulders and pretended to be interested in class.

Scott didn't talk to Evan for the rest of the day. He felt that she was ignoring him, but he wasn't sure. Maybe she didn't want to talk to him so he left her alone. But he thought that she liked him and Stiles, the way they talked during lunch break. Maybe she didn't? Man, girls were complicated.

Except Allison. She came to the lacrosse practice today! Scott couldn't believe it. God, he couldn't stop staring at her. The way her curls swayed with the wind. Woah, control yourself there, Scott. Stop thinking about Allison, think about something else. Lacrosse! Maybe he would talk with Evan tomorrow and ask if she was really ignoring him. Stop thinking about girls, Scott!

* * *

The next time Scott saw Evan, he was not expecting himself to be almost naked nor was he expecting Evan to be holding a hockey stick.

It wasn't his fault he somehow sleep walked into the woods!

Scott was just running away from the wolf again when he jumped over a stone wall and fell into some shrubs. Which turned out to be a vegetable patch.

"McCall?!" He heard someone shriek. He turned and saw Evan holding a hockey stick. "What. The. Shit."

"Heyyy." Scott winced. He noticed that Evan was wearing red flannel pants with an oversized green shirt, and consciously crossed his arms across his naked chest.

But, Scott noticed, that she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at the ruined vegetables around him with wide eyes. And when she did look at him, he wished she hadn't. Evan looked like she was about to beat the crap out of him with her hockey stick.

"Get out of there. Get away from my vegetables!" Evan yelled in suppressed anger, striding towards him. Scott quickly scampered away from the squashed tomatoes. Evan whined at the sight of her ruined hard work.

"KAKA!" She yelled, and a few seconds later a man who looked in his early 30's walked out with a magazine in his hand. Evan walked towards him and spoke while pointing towards Scott. "Iske pehele ki me uss pagal ka murder kardu me yahase jari hu. Please control this situation named 'Scott McCall'." Then she stomped inside her house and Scott winced when he heard something break. God, this was horrible. And awkward. Again.

The man just let out a sigh.

"Scott?" The Man said. "Why don't you come inside? You must be cold."

Scott was pretty sure his balls were turning blue, but he didn't say that out loud for obvious reasons and just nodded towards the man and followed him inside.

"Can I ask why you were standing in my niece's vegetable garden?" The man asked, motioning him to sit of one of the red couches which felt so soft Scott resisted the urge to run his hands over them.

"I, uh, I actually don't know, Sir." Scott stammered. "I think I sleepwalked."

The man just 'Hmm'd and handed him a quilt which Scott quickly wrapped around his bare shoulders.

"You sleepwalk often?" The man asked.

"Um, No. Sir."

"Enough with the sirs." The man leaned back and put up his feet on the coffee table. "Call me Michael." He then flipped open his magazine.

"Okay, Michael."

"Hmm." Michael turned a page.

Scott used the awkward silence to silently observe the man. He had the same brown skin and eyes and black hair as Evan's before she died hers red. He looked more like a bachelor cousin that was used to partying and lazing around than Evan's uncle. His whole body language screamed lazy, but his eyes that were flickering left and right on the magazine were alert.

"Feet off the table!" Evan's voice made them both jump.

"Come on, Evie!" Whined Michael before yelling "Ow!" when Evan slapped the back of his head. He the reluctantly put his foot of the table.

"Off to school so early?" Michael drawled.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go to school early now that I'm awake. Waste sometime in the gym." Evan explained as she plopped down of a couch and put her sneakers on. She glanced up at Scott as she was tying her laces. "I also have to drop McCall home. Again."

Scott blushed when both of them looked at him. He shifted uncomfortably under the quilt. Michael raised his eyebrows as if he had forgotten about him.

"Sorry." Scott muttered. Evan just rolled her eyes.

"I will be home late because unlike you, I have a job."

"Ouch!" Michael said not looking hurt at all. "You know I work from home."

"You keep telling yourself that." Evan said as she stood up and picked up her school bag and her gym bag. "Let's go, McCall. And keep the blanket."


End file.
